heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Fishing Trip
Fishing Trip is an episode in the Hey Arnold! TV Series. Synopsis Arnold, Gerald, Harold, Sid and Eugene go on a fishing trip with their fathers and Phil. Plot Arnold, Gerald, Sid, Harold, and Eugene's fathers (along with Grandpa) take them on a fishing trip. They arrive and unpack their equipment. the boys discover a huge motel across the lake, but decide to just rough it for their parent's sake. The next day, they try to catch worms for fishing, but waste the whole day. They return to the camp site only to find that bears ate all their food, but the guys still have 65 cans of beans. After that they are seen in their tents farting uncontrollably. The boys are hating the trip and think about leaving, but Arnold says they can't because it would disappoint their dads, unknown to them their dad's are thinking the same thing. During all the farting, Grandpa farts on a lit candle and starts a small fire, and then an owl smells the farts and falls over from it, dying in the process. It is unknown whether the owl died from inhaling the fart fumes or if the farts merely knocked it out and died upon impacting the ground. In the morning, Grandpa decides to eat the dead owl. Next they go fishing, but it starts out horribly. Gerald throws his fishing pole and it accidentally hits Harold. Sid's dad thinks he caught a fish, but instead catches Eugene's swimsuit. A fish caught Sid on his nose and his dad pulls it off, but throws it back in the water without thinking. Harold then sees a raccoon, mistakes it for a squirrel, and decides to eat it. But it jumps on his back and bites his pants. Sid is worried that he will get rabies, but Gerald's dad tells Harold that he won't because the skin wasn't broken. Then Grandpa thinks he caught a giant fish, but it turns out to be a boot. They return to camp to have dinner, but Harold wanders off and eats a can of whipped cream. After Sid goes to the bathroom, he sees Harold with both of them screaming in terror and thinks he has rabies. But Harold tells him that it is just whipped cream. Harold's dad first questions that he ate a can of old whipped cream until Arnold points out that it is shaving cream. Harold then says that he is so stupid. Later that night, the boys spy on the bigger camp and Harold decides to go but Arnold stops them, telling them that they promised to stay for their dads, while the same goes for their dads. Next day while fishing, Eugene tosses his line but it catches a speed boat. Harold decides to eat a wild turkey, but it chases him while pecking at him. Sid thinks he caught a fish, but it's a can of old beans (talk about ironic). Back at camp, Gerald's dad says they are out of beans (which everyone is happy about), but tells them they found a bunch of skunk cabbage. Harold smells steak from the other camp and starts heading for it. Arnold and the others smell it too. They see Davy Jones singing and Harold walking towards the camp. They stop him and get mad at him, but Sid's angry because Harold didn't take him. Next, they make a fire but the rain puts it out, it hails briefly and a bunch of frogs come. They decide to tell stories and Harold tells one that resembles the father and son trip. They all admit they had a terrible time and had a good laugh about their hilariously-mutual problem. They leave to go to the bigger camp where they eat ice cream, swim in the pool, and listen to Davy Jones singing. See also *Lyrics from this episode Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that focus on Arnold Category:Episodes that focus on Sid Category:Episodes that focus on Eugene Category:Episodes that focus on Harold Category:Episodes that focus on Gerald Category:Episodes that focus on Grandpa Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes in need of a transcript